1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a demountable back cover, a user can open the back cover, and make an battery replacement operation for the electronic device.
In the related art, the back cover is usually connected to the electronic device by clasping manner. When opening the back cover, the user can use a hand to push the back cover to make the back cover disengage the electronic device via a sliding manner. However, a long glide makes a touching surface between the electronic device and the back cover becoming smooth, it result in the back cover easily and unintended disengaging from the electronic device.